


Merry + Christmas

by skystrom



Series: wac2020 [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, This is pure fluff, everyones a lil whumped but its not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skystrom/pseuds/skystrom
Summary: The team spends their Christmas Day in Phoenix med.
Relationships: Wilt Bozer & Jack Dalton & Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver
Series: wac2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040649
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Merry + Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and a happy day to those who don’t. 
> 
> Sheldon the nurse was borrowed from CSI:NY. Didn’t want to make a whole character and he fit so there he is
> 
> Warnings: n/a  
> Prompts: Christmas celebrations/with found family

Mac waved his casted arm and Jack weakly raised a hand in greeting as Bozer wheeled Riley in through the door. 

“Hey, Jack,” Riley started softly, “how’re you feeling?” Jack gave a thumbs up and pointed a finger to Riley. “I’m fine, Jack, don’t worry,” she laughed, rubbing at the bandage on her abdomen.

Bozer parked Riley’s wheelchair on the side of the delta’s hospital bed opposite of Mac as Jack reached up to remove the oxygen mask on his face. “You should know by now…it’s my job to--” he gasped, “--to worry, Riles.”

“Hey, hey, you heard the doc, Jack. That pneumonia isn’t letting you breathe and neither is taking off that mask. So please, just this once, keep it on?” Mac asked, taking Jack’s hand into his own. Jack groaned in response which led to a rough coughing fit. The younger man gave the older one a sip of water from the cup sitting next to the bed, Jack giving Mac a look that roughly translated to an apology all the while. An apology more so for scaring them all at his close call with death rather than the mask removal. 

Mac put the cup back down as Riley placed the four presents she was carrying in her lap at the end of Jack’s bed. Bozer moved them around to their respective receiver, coughing into his arm every now and again. The water boarding he’d received wasn’t nearly as bad as Jack’s but it was still hell on his lungs. 

“Well!” Bozer clasped his hands together, “It’s a good thing we did Secret Santa this year. Makes this a whole lot easier on everyone after being…kidnapped and tortured for a week and a half,” Bozer grew quiet and everyone let the silence wash over them. “Little disappointing we have to spend our Christmas in Phoenix med though.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t see Agent Dalton leaving for the next few days, so I’d say better here than not at all,” one of the regular nurses, Sheldon, popped his head in the room, startling everyone. “And I don’t want to ruin the festivities but try not to go on too long. Jack needs his rest.”

Jack grunted, displeased. 

Sheldon chuckled, “I expect you not to strain yourself, Jack.” He turned to Riley, “You neither, though I don’t see you getting up on that leg anytime soon.” Then to Bozer, “Get yourself an ice pack for that black eye, Boze.” At Bozer’s reluctant head nod, Sheldon turned to Mac, “And you don’t put too much pressure on that wrist. I know how important those hands are to you.” Mac nodded. “Okay, any painkillers needed?” Sheldon smiled at everyone’s muttered “no”.

“Did Matty send you down here, Hawkes?” Mac asked.

Sheldon nodded, “She seemed really worried about you all. Said she’s sorry she can’t say hello and check up on you in person yet. She also said ‘Merry Christmas’.”

“Well tell her we’re sad she can’t be here and a merry Christmas to her too,” Riley piped up. 

“Will do,” Sheldon smiled and walked out of the room, leaving the bruised and battered team to go about their celebrations. 

Mac sat up straight in his uncomfortable seat, “Okay, who’s first?”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Riley suggested. 

“Flip a coin maybe?” Bozer recommended. Jack groaned his disapproval at that option. 

“All at the same time then?” Mac proposed.

“Oh no way man, that completely ruins the magic!”

“Magic? What--”

“Ladies first…” Jack whispered hoarsely. 

“I’m alright with that,” Riley said and immediately started ripping open her present before the argument could begin. The wrapping paper hit the floor and uncovered a small rectangular box. Riley opened the box and fondly rolled her eyes. 

“What? What is it?” Bozer questioned, leaning in uncomfortably close to see what she got. 

Riley pulled the object from the box, “It’s a knife.” Indeed it was, a folding knife with a pastel pink handle. “Hmm…I wonder who this is from.” She looked directly at Jack. 

“For when a boy tries to talk to ya,” he said, words muffled behind the oxygen mask, “Keep it in your boot or backpack with your rig or something.”

“Okay,  _ dad _ . I am a grown ass woman who doubles as a highly trained government agent, y’know.”

“Just in case.”

Riley laughed and reached as far as she could from her wheelchair to gently hug Jack, “Thank you, Jack. I love it.”

“Speaking of Jack,” Mac placed a wrapped gift in Jack’s lap, “you’re next, big guy.”

Jack unwrapped the present with shaky hands that no one wanted to acknowledge. He pulled a white ceramic mug from the paper. 

“I’m, uh, not the best at gift giving so I went with something practical,” Mac said, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. 

Jack turned the mug in his hand to see the phrase “MIT Dad” stamped on the other side of it. His eyes started to dampen embarrassingly quick and if anyone asked he’d blame it on the drugs in his system. He looked to Mac who stared back in search of approval and Jack opened up his arms to give that approval. Mac reached out and hugged Jack almost as gently as Riley did. 

“Love it, hoss,” Jack said.

Mac gave a shaky laugh, “Cool.”

Riley cut their moment short when she picked up the biggest present and gave it to Bozer. 

“Oh for me? You shouldn’t have!” Bozer said as he ripped off the wrapping as fast as possible and opened the box in childlike excitement. He gasped, “Riley, you really shouldn’t have.”

“What is it, Boze?” Mac asked, taking a page out of Bozer’s book and leaning into his personal space to see his friend’s gift. 

“It’s expensive looking kitchen utensils…and an even more expensive looking video camera…Riley how much did you spend on me?”

“Don’t worry about it. Just worry about how high quality your movies are gonna look now that you have the cheaper alternative to an actual professional film camera.” Riley smirked. 

“And the cooking set?”

“If it helps make your food taste even better than it’s worth the price tag.”

“Aw, Riley!” Bozer suddenly engulfed Riley in a hug, sudden enough that she wasn’t able to reciprocate because he’d wrapped his arms around her arms. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome but could you let up on the vice grip, please?”

Bozer pulled back, “Right, sorry, that probably didn’t do those cuts on your stomach any favors.”

“Nah it’s all good. No damage done.”

“Sweet,” Bozer then pulled the camera out of his gift box and started turning it on. 

“Bozer,” Jack uttered from his bed. 

“Huh?”

Jack nodded his head to Mac. 

“Oh! Of course. Almost forgot. Mac!” Bozer handed the last present laying on the bed to Mac, “Your present this year is courtesy of me. I mean, mostly me. Like, it was mostly my idea but it’s kinda from all of us.”

Mac took the gift in his good hand and placed his cast on it to take the paper off of it easier. Jack held out his hand as Mac struggled to remove the wrapping but brought it back when Mac stubbornly said, “I got it.” It took him a minute but he did eventually get some of the paper off his present. When he managed to uncover the front of it he stopped unwrapping. 

“What is it, Mac? What’d you get?” Riley asked quietly. 

Mac looked up at his friends and saw them all smiling at him and he smiled back. He looked back to his present, a framed picture of them all; himself, Jack, Bozer, Riley, and Matty, everyone he cared about in the picture. 

“Thanks, guys. Really. It means a lot.” 

Jack reached over and lightly gripped Mac’s forearm as Bozer rounded the bed to give Mac a hug. After all their hugs and continued thanks to one another for the gifts, the group spent the rest of their Christmas celebrations happily in each other’s presence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to write for every prompt but I wasn’t having fun with it so I figured it wouldn’t do any good. At least I know now that writing challenges like this aren’t for me lol
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
